1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic soldering machine, and more particularly to an automatic soldering machine capable of making an electric iron thereof randomly moving to a specified position at a predetermined area.
2. The Related Art
At present, a soldering machine is widely used in manufacture. A conventional soldering machine substantially includes an electric iron, a sending tin module connected with the electric iron and sending tin to the electric iron, and a support frame used for supporting the electric iron and the sending tin module. A soldered means is placed on a working plane and under the electric iron for being soldered. However, when the soldered means is located on the working plane with a little offset from the electric iron, the soldering machine should be turned with an angle by manual operation for soldering the soldered means so that makes the soldering process complicated. Therefore, a soldering machine capable of making an electric iron thereof randomly moving to a specified position at a predetermined area is required.